The present invention relates to devices for delivering, dispensing, or dispersing substances, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a device for delivering and/or dispersing a product, such as an insecticide, wherein the device produces a fine spray or mist of the product.
Very fine misting or atomization of liquids, currently, may be achieved through use of aerosol devices. Aerosol devices, however, exhibit several drawbacks. For example, such delivery devices typically utilize pressurized containers which must be handled carefully and at controlled temperatures to avoid the risk of explosion. Additionally, such spray devices employ propellants which affect the ozone and are relatively expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that allows for the production of a liquid mist having droplet sizes in the range of those produced by an aerosol device, but does not employ an aerosol type delivery method.